Choices: Too Little, Too Many
by Daughter of Melinoe
Summary: Mirajane watches as everyone, including her younger siblings, in Fairy Tail finds their true love. However, she herself can't find the right man at the right time. When she does find someone for her, there has to be two of them... Freed Justine and Laxus Dreyar, both crushing of the young woman. Who will she chose? Will this cause rivarly between the two men?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Love in the Guild

While Mirajane Strauss, S class mage at Fairy Tail Wizard Guild, was tending to the bar, she watched Juvia Lockser speaking the Gray Fullbuster. The woman known as the 'Rain Woman' was stuttering and mumbling her words. She said something almost incomprehensible to everyone, but the male Ice Mage seemed to have heard and gently lifted her chin with his ice-cold hand, "Juvia… that's great news. I love you to, you know. I've loved you ever since the day I met you." Mirajane sighed and sat down, blocking out the rest of the world. Just yesterday, while out training, Lucy Heartifilia was practicing summoning her spirits when Natsu and Happy interrupted her. They were gone on a long mission, and it was quite obvious that they wanted to be alone (although, some people doubted this a little, since Happy came along). We mustn't forget the rumors spreading about Erza and Jellal as well. Mirajane thought about something for a moment. She was asked to be bridesmaid in Elfman and Evergreen's wedding… and Erza had talked to her about _her_ wedding… and the way Lisanna spoke of Bickslow made Mira think that yet _another_ wedding was coming along… how alone she was feeling at that moment. She had her friends, but they all had someone else. She called out, "Master! I'm going on a job!" and left the Guild, with an S-class quest in her hands.

The quest itself seemed quite simple, but Mira knew that it was going to require some real S-class magic power. It was to subdue a dark guild which had been causing trouble in the East forest of Magnolia Town. She walked to her destination, her head clouded with thoughts of love and couples. The words, 'I wonder when I'll find my true love,' echoed through her head louder than anything. Before she knew it, she had arrived in the Eastern forest and she was still not paying attention to her surroundings. All she heard was "Argh!" before feeling tight rope squeezing her limbs together. "Hehe… we've got a pretty one this time." One of them snorted in a rough voice. Suddenly, a familiar sound came into Mirajane's mind. She heard a sword being pulled out and watched as purple ruins surrounded the thugs as well as her. Freed Justine stood on top of a large rock, "If you want to escape, you can follow the rules. If you don't, I'll call the Magnolian police right away." "Freed!" she called out, surprised and relieved. Behind him, Laxus Dreyar stood his body crackling with electricity. "Laxus?" she was shocked. Why were two powerful men from the Guild here? They must be here for the job… Mirajane sighed. Did they really think this rope would be enough to block her from anything? She raised her magical power and broke the fibres that bonded her. The thugs gulped, sensing the sudden rise in power from this seemingly powerless woman. "Take Over, Satan Soul!" she changed into her very fearful form. Freed backed up right into Laxus, shaking a little bit. He still remembered fighting and losing badly to this Demon. Laxus simply smirked, "She ain't one to mess with." One evil explosion was all it took for the entire dark guild to be defeated. She changed back into her normal form.

Three Days Later…

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The preacher said, "You may now kiss the bride." Mirajane held back tears. Today was Elfman's wedding day; a day she thought would come after her own. However, this did not stop her from being overjoyed at her brother's special day. Evergreen took Elfman's tie and pulled him into a kiss. He then picked her up and left the guild, smiling and crying out, "THIS IS MAN!" which, of course, made no sense to anyone. Mirajane giggled, in her bridesmaid dress. Jet and Droy were smiling, and they seemed a little relieved. "For the next two weeks, we won't get scolded for not being 'men' according to Elfman!" Levy giggled at this, and looked over at Gajeel, who was smiling at her.

Mirajane felt someone nudge her side and looked down to see Lisanna giggling, "You're next, Mira-nee!" She looked puzzled, "Huh?" Lisanna giggled again and dragged Mirajane away from the crowd. She beckoned Lucy, Cana, Levy, Wendy, and Bisca over as well. Cana winked at Mirajane, "Is it Freed or Laxus? I'll take whoever you leave behind…" everyone laughed, expect for poor, puzzled Mira. "What do you mean Freed or Laxus?" Lucy looked at her, bewildered, "What do _you_ mean? Are you saying you can't see it?" Juvia, who mysteriously appeared at the scene, whispered in Mira's ear, "They liiiike you…" then she rejoined Gray. She hadn't been spotted without Gray since they confessed their love for each other. Mirajane suddenly blushed. "E-eh?" All the girls burst out laughing. Charles was still serious and she said, "Now, now. Don't you find it a little strange?" Mirajane looked at Charles, who continued, "First of all, they've been looking at you non-stop. When you look back at them and smile, like usual, they just blush and look away. Especially Freed, did you see how red he got? Anyways, the next is the fact that you are the one constantly making the couples and not noticing when someone likes you is a little sad. I thought you were used to it, being a famous S-class mage and super model." Mirajane decided to take the rest of the day off, and went to her dorm in Fairy Hills.

She peeled off her dress and stepped in the warm bath. She sighed in relief as her skin touched the water. She heard footsteps approach, but she paid no attention to it. It was probably just another girl from the dormitory. She relaxed, allowing herself to get soaked from shoulders down. The footsteps approached. She readied herself to grab a towel, and wondered why, because she never felt like covering herself in front of the other girls before. The nose of the steps suddenly became too heavy and loud to be another girl, so Mirajane covered herself quickly and called out, "Who's there!" With no answer, she walked hesitantly towards the sound, and then almost jumped as she bumped into Laxus. ?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Oh, my goodness, I don't even know where to begin.

So, as I was looking on my e-mails through my phone today at the grocery store, I was ready to delete them all (because they were from Facebook and other website like that, speaking of which, does anyone else get random 'love horoscope' e-mails, even though they never signed up for it?)

Anyways, I saw around 5 messages from . Each of them was either a subscription to my story or a review. I was so happy! You guys are the best, thank-you so much for all of this.

I wasn't planning on releasing the next chapter so soon (I've got things to do, places to be, etc.) but your motivation has got me motivated!

Please, enjoy the next chapter. This one focuses on Laxus (if you haven't read the title, it's a good start). The next one is most likely to be focused on Freed. Also, I apologize one how short and how long my chapters take to right. If I don't take the time to write, then my writing becomes a big circle of nonsense.

To finally end this long Author's note, the story will probably not exceed (ha, when I typed Exceed I was thinking of cats), 10 chapters. I actually wrote this to figure out if I preferred MiraXFreed or MiraXLaxus (so far, I love them both, so I wrote a fan fiction to decide… just the way my brain works).

Mirajane nearly fainted when she saw the tall, buff man that stood before her. He was blushing red as he looked at her. Both of them were naked, wearing nothing but a towel. "What the f-?" Mirajane looked at Laxus, "What are you doing in the girl's dorm?" Laxus blushed, "Well…" and suddenly, the lights went out. Of course, this didn't really help with their situation.

-Oi, Mirajane, can you hear me?

-Laxus, is that you?

-Ahem… Mira… you're touching me…

-What? Oh, sorry, I thought that was the wall…

-Uh-huh… W-whoa!

_**Crash!**_

-L-Laxus? Are you all right?

-Yeah… sorry about that…

The lights switched on again. As it turns out, Laxus had fallen down on Mirajane, and was currently in push-up position right on top of her. Both of their towels had miraculously stayed on. They were both red in the face and looking away. "Laxus… you can get off me now, you know…" Laxus seemed to have remembered the fact that he was on top of her, "O-oh, right, yeah, ok." Just as he was about to stand, Lucy and Levy walked in. The blue haired Solid Script user called out, "Laxus?" The celestial spirit mage screamed, "Mira-san?" "I can explain!" the both of them called out at once. Laxus got off of Mirajane, "The lights went out and then I sort of tripped…" Mirajane nodded in agreement, "Exactly." Lucy frowned at Laxus, "What were you doing in this dorm in the first place, though?" Mirajane starred at Laxus, "That's what I'd like to know…." He replied, "I… I…" he muttered something that no one other than Levy heard. "All right, Laxus, you can go now." Laxus ran off. Levy giggled, "My, my…" Lucy wondered what Levy was talking about, but she didn't say anything out loud. Instead, she stepped into the bath. Mirajane stood up to leave, "See you later, Mira-san!" the two girls called behind her.

When she left, Levy whispered in Lucy's ear, "Lu-chan… even Gajeel and I haven't gotten _that_ far in our relationship… to be alone… together… in the bath… without clothes…" she giggled. Lucy looked at her friend, "Levy-chan! How can you even think of Mira and Laxus doing… that?" Levy laughed, "Well… didn't you hear Laxus? He said he liked to be here… for some alone time…" she kept giggling. Lucy wondered how much of a drink she had that night, "Yeah, alone, as in he himself and him." Levy responded with a more serious tone, "Lu-chan. What if Mira gets pregnant?" Lucy sighed, "She's more… responsible than that Levy-chan. She's not with Laxus… I can tell."

Laxus walked out of the girl's dorm. It had been the first time he met any girl at this hour in the bath… and certainly the first time he had seen Mirajane completely naked. (He shouldn't be too surprised, after all he's read Weekly Sorcerer quite often, and we all know who one of the star models is…) "Mira… Mira…" he repeated over and over. He suddenly blushed. "Oh goodness…" then he shook his head, "No, there's no way she would remember that… after all, that was back when we were teens…" he took a photograph from his towel, (he goes to the bath with that? O.O) and looked at it. The picture was him, Erza and Mirajane from after the two girls passed the S-class exam. Since he was a little bit clumsy, he accidently ripped off Erza's head (which he, intelligently, never told her), and in order to make the picture look a little better, he cut Erza off completely. He did cute it off five years ago. Since then, he stared at the picture, of Mirajane, her face filled with scratched and an insane grin of victory on her face. Looking lazily at the clouds by her side with his headphones on was Laxus himself. He wondered why he wasn't looking at her cute, but fierce face. Of course, Laxus could've so easily fallen for Erza if he thought about that. However, Mirajane always seemed to have such a kind side, especially towards her siblings. He wanted that kind side to come through him. He knew he hadn't really helped with that due to the fighting festival he created, but that did not change a thing.

Am I really worth her? Do I really deserve her? He pondered, walking absentmindedly around outside the dorm, still with only his towel on. He felt a soft, warm touch on his shoulder. He readied himself to shock the person, when a kind, female voice whispered, "Laxus?" he turned to see Mirajane in a purple dressed that fitted her quite nicely. "M-Mira." He couldn't say anything else. "Can I speak with you for a bit?" Laxus thought: Oh, no. She saw through me. I'm getting rejected. I'm such a retard, such a piece of shit!

"Well, actually, the talk can wait. You might want to put on some clothes first." She giggled and Laxus thought he was going to die. So he had enough time to get to his room in the boy's dorm, change and come back. He could use that time to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen. "Y-yeah, that might be smart." Mirajane smiled, "I'll see you here in fifteen-twenty minutes?" "I won't make you wait longer than ten." "We'll see. You can take your time, though. I've taken the rest of the evening and the next week off."

Laxus put on his clothes quickly, and then ran back. He came there, panting from hurrying up. "Nine minutes, fifty seven second, two milliseconds, not that I was keeping count, or anything." Mirajane told him. He frowned, not understanding. "Forget it," she said, "That's not what I wanted to talk about."

"First of, I've…" she paused, "I've heard rumors." Laxus's mind thought, oh, here it comes. "That you…" she trailed off. Laxus sighed, "That I l…" he couldn't say it, "That I l…" Mirajane looked at him, "That you liked me." Laxus took her hand and pulled her against him, "No. You're wrong. The rumors are wrong. I don't like you. I love you, Mirajane."

Just then, a certain green haired man watched from the shadows. His eyes watched, looking horrified. He wanted to visit Mirajane, and what did he see; his master, Laxus, holding her in his arms saying I love you. Freed wanted to run. He wanted to kill Laxus, and he wanted to die. His heart felt numb. Mirajane looked shocked, and Freed wondered why. They were so close, so they should have told each other things like 'I love you' many times… right?

"Laxus…!" Mirajane whispered, "Laxus… I haven't chosen yet." Freed, who was starting to tear up, somehow managed to hear the last four words. Chosen? What did she mean by that? Laxus gave her a puzzled look, "Well… I heard the same rumors about you… both with Freed. I realize both of you were there to save me that day." Laxus snorted, "I didn't come to save you. You didn't need it. I just happened to pass by. Did you actually think I loved you, Mira- I mean, Strauss? You're a slut. You're just a camera whore who can't stop wearing her stupid bikinis in front of a camera. You're soft, even though you've got three Satan Souls take overs, which are so powerful, they made you an S-class. I liked you better before. You're really stupid and gullible. Bye." He left her. Mirajane stood there, completely expressionless, watching him leave. Once he was out of earshot, she collapsed onto her knees, "I-I didn't mean to 'choose' in that way… Laxus… I'm sorry!" Freed watched his Master go out of sight. He was shocked beyond anything. He walked over to the young woman, and put his arms around her, murmuring softly, "Don't believe a word he said. He didn't speak the truth. The rage inside of him was talking, the rage that he hadn't told just a beautiful woman, like you, how beautiful and how much he appreciates you sooner." Mirajane looked up at Freed. Here, in his arms, she felt very warm… but not as safe as she felt when she was with Laxus.

Laxus smashed his head against the wall, causing the entire building to shake, "Damn it, Laxus. You screwed up. Why the fuck did you say that? Why am I such a retard? Now, how the hell am I supposed to get her!" The words replayed over and over in his head, 'Did you actually think I loved you? You're a slut… camera whore… stupid and gullible…' He punched the poor wall, which crumbled down to rubble, "I'm so freaking pissed! I was angry at myself for letting my emotions out too strong, and I let it out on her!" Gray strolled in, wearing nothing, as per usual. "Hey, Laxus…" Laxus suddenly burst with electricity, "What the fuck do you want, Gray!" He looked at Laxus, and swallowed his fear, "You mad?" Laxus, "Gray, you bastard…" He looked ready to shock him senseless when Juvia stood in front of him, "Laxus don't be a fool. If you like Mirajane, apologize right now and never speak to her again. If you love her, apologize, explain and let _her_ fall in love with _you_ before _she_ falls in love with _him_." Laxus guess that by 'him' she meant Freed. He remained silent a moment longer, "… fine." He left, bumping into a mage he recognized from Lamina scale. The silver haired man pushed passed Laxus, panting, and grabbed Gray by the collar, and "Gray, you bastard!" he looked as if he had been crying. Juvia looked at him, shocked for a moment, and then pushed him, "Lyon-kun. Don't lay a hand on Gray-sama or Juvia will…" Lyon gave Juvia a long, sad look, "I'm sorry, Juvia-chan. I just thought… I thought I had a chance, a chance to beat Gray. I thought I had a chance to be a woman's favorite. But it's just like with Ur. Good-bye, Juvia." He left the Guild. Juvia didn't look at him, and instead walked outside… right into Mirajane.

"Mira-san, Juvia did not see you there!" she exclaimed, "Laxus! Laxus!" she cried out behind her, but the electric dragon slayer was nowhere to be found. Mirajane bit her lip, and said softly, "Juvia… I don't want to talk to Laxus for a while…" "Juvia knows that! But Laxus wanted to apologize…" Mirajane shook her head, "No, it's not that Juvia. It's just; I can't decide…" The younger girl put her hand on the model's shoulder, "Mira-san… this might sound like common advice… but listen to your heart. Laxus is heartbroken at the moment. Think about it, Mira-san." The older mage nodded, "I know… I have… and I will."

Laxus was out in the middle of the wood, training like no tomorrow. He let his anger out, bit by bit, and he started to calm down, "Mira…Jane… Mirajane… I'm sorry… can you ever forgive me… please… Mira…" He'd mutter to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Days after Lyon visited the guild; Laxus and Mirajane still have not spoken to each other. Laxus had disappeared, gone where no one could find them. Freed had been caught up and torn in two during this argument. His leader, his best friend, the one he worshipped, had fallen in love with the same girl he loved. He knew that Laxus-sama had a better chance than him… however… he couldn't help but think the tension between the two S-class wizards would give him the chance to get Mirajane. And he had to do it soon. As he sat with Bickslow and Lisanna, a plan started to formulate in his mind…

"Mira-chan!" Cana exclaimed that evening, "Have you decided yet?!" Mirajane looked at Cana, "Cana! Don't go saying that so loudly!" Cana grinned, "So you haven't. Make up your mind will, you? That way I can start flirting with the one you reject!" Mirajane sighed and poured herself a cup of tea. Cana looked at the silver haired woman, "Mira-chan… Tea? Really?! Try some booze!" Cana heaved her barrel up to her lips and drank. Mirajane shook her head, "My, my, Cana… don't drink too much… it's bad for your health."

Mirajane sighed, wishing she could talk to someone right now. Usually, Master would be here, but right now, he was at a meeting with the other guilds. She worried for her guild, for this week, Natsu and Gray have destroyed three small villages and half of a big port town. Erza rarely came to the guild nowadays as well; she was constantly going on jobs. Lucy had to pay her rent, and often went with Erza. Juvia had been absent for days, and Gajeel and Levy left for a difficult mission the two of them together. Jet and Droy were being sad, talking with Reedus. Mirajane really wanted to talk to Freed, but whenever she approached him, he would walk away. Perhaps he was angry at her, for she had hurt his idol.

The young woman then decided to just leave the guild. Not on a job, not to think, not for a vacation, just to leave. She didn't know when she would come back, but she left. Freed noticed this and followed her, but when he exited the guild, he could not find her. He then looked up, and saw her in her Satan Soul Take Over. She flew away, towards the West, and Freed used his Dark Ecriture: Wings, to follow her.

She flew aimlessly at full speed. Freed had trouble keeping up, but he still managed. Her magic power was so strong, he wondered if they were mages down below who could sense her. He was sure she knew he was there, since she kept making extremely sharp turns, just so he could stop following. She suddenly landed in the middle of the woods.

Freed went after her, and looked at her. Mirajane was back to normal, and right in front of her, was Laxus, who was pounding a rock to dust, without the use of magic. "Laxus…" she said, in her soft, gentle voice. Laxus turned around, "Mirajane…" Freed was behind a tree, knowing that they saw him. He was sure that they didn't care. In fact, it might be better this way. Freed knew exactly what was going to happen. Cana told him, days ago…

~Flash Back~

"Freed!" Cana cried, "Come here and drink with me!" She put him in a headlock and handed him a bottle of booze. Freed took the bottle, only to set in on the table. He noticed that Cana had laid out cards of everyone couple in Fairy Tail out in front of her. He saw Natsu and Lucy's card, Bickslow's and Lisanna's… And somewhere off in the corner, a card with him, Laxus and Mirajane. "Cana, what's this?" he picked up the card and showed it to her. She answered with enthusiasm, "I've decided to help couples by predicting their future together! Hic! That card is the most interesting! Three people! Hic! I haven't seen that since the Lyon, Gray, Juvia triangle, and that ended with Gray victorious. Hic!" she laughed. Freed frowned, "Can I… schedule an appointment for this… couple predicting future thing?" Cana nodded vigorously, "Sure, meet me at the entrance of Fairy Hills tomorrow afternoon."

It was the afternoon of the next day; Freed was waiting for Cana in front of the girl's dormitory. Cana came, yawning as though she was exhausted. "It took a while, but the cards told me things! First off, you, Mira and Laxus will meet in an unexpected encounter! Secondly, and probably the most obvious, the nice guy will get his heart broken! Lastly, everyone will be happy in the end!" Freed was completely confused, so Cana put some detail in it. Freed pondered on it for several days, which was his reason for not speaking with Mira.

~End of Flash Back~

Laxus looked into Mirajane's beautiful, deep blue eyes, and Mirajane looked into his orange ones. Both held flames in them. "Laxus…" Laxus walked up to her, hugged her tightly, "I won't let you go anymore, Mirajane. I won't hold back my love anymore, at least I'll try. Please, Mira, I can't…" Tears were flowing down his cheeks, "I can't go on… without you… in my arms… I need you… You are so kind… you're kindness; it keeps me from being evil… I don't want to… leave you… Please…" Mirajane was shocked. "Laxus, I once told Freed: 'It's when people realize how lonely it is being on their own that they start to become kind.' You are kind Laxus, when you were exiled, you learned about being lonely. That's why." She pulled back from his embrace, "That's why, you don't need me." She smiled.

Freed was watching in confusion. Did she just reject him? He didn't want to stop watching. Laxus was trying to argue, telling her she's the reason he's still sane. Mirajane looked straight at Laxus, "You know, I love you Laxus, you're like another brother to me." She smiled, then looked behind the tree, "Freed! Come on out." Laxus couldn't speak. He was frozen, paralyzed, and completely unable to move. "Freed Justine, I love you. So please…" She walked over and took his hand, "Accept my feelings." Freed looked at her, completely stunned. Freed put an arm around her, and stared directly at Laxus, "Laxus! You heard Mirajane. She loves you, just as much, although not the same way she loves me. You see Laxus; we can both be loved by the same woman." Mirajane looked up at the ruin mage, her eyes filled with adoration; she nodded to him, with a smile.

From that day forward, Mirajane was no longer confused with anything. She and Freed remained lovers, but never got married, nor had children. Laxus was always by their side. They even formed a team together. No one could have been happier. Everyone was shocked by the outcome of this conflict, but for the three, it was typical Fairy Tail. The road may twist and turn at times, but as long as you've got support, a loving family, great friends, to give you a push, you'll always be able to pull through.

*5 Years Later*

"Mira-nee! Freed-nii!" Lisanna ran towards the couple, who were talking at the bar. Lisanna had tears in her eyes; Mirajane's sisterly instincts got her fiercely protective, "What happened?" She demanded. Lisanna smiled to her, "I'm pregnant!" Mirajane hugged her sister, and Freed found Bickslow and punched his shoulder. Around them, Nashi, Natsu and Lucy's daughter ran around, and Ryu, Levy and Gajeel's son was quietly reading a book, ignoring his father's complaints about how quiet and tiny he is. Laxus was watching Elfman and Evergreen's child, Elfever, who was the cutest child ever, contradicting Mirajane's visions. Haruka Fullbuster, Gray's teenage daughter, and the oldest of them all, was chasing Nashi. Fairy Tail was happy, and safe. Mirajane saw Reedus painting, and gestured Freed and Laxus to follow her. She stood in front of Reedus, arm in arm with the only people she loved as much as Elfman and Lisanna, and smiled. This smile contained five years' worth of smiles. That painting would last forever, which smile, that love. It never faded, and was passed on for generations of Fairy Tail families.

Author's note: I feel like I rushed this ending; oh well. I kind of was hoping to right a Mira X Laxus ending, but it just didn't fit. I kind of feel bad for leaving Laxus friendzoned though… oh well. Oh, thanks for the reviews guys! This brings an end to my very first fanfiction! Future projects to expect are definitely some more Mirajane and Laxus! And Rogue and Kagura! As for other series, a short Ciel X Lizzy from Black Butler is on my list. Possibly some more Beelzebub to. Oh, D. Gray-Man! I need to make some fanfiction involving that anime, and once Bleach ends, I want to write more some fanfics. But I'll wait 'til it's over. Hope you all had a happy holiday! (I say this on Boxing Day. I'm a little late, apologies)


End file.
